Nickel/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Nickel and the other characters. Nickel started off as being pessimistic and generally neutral towards most of the characters, but would later become more welcoming and happy around others in IDFB and BFB. Balloony In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Nickel tells Balloony that Fries' idea on swinging their swing is so good, Balloony agrees. In "Fortunate Ben", when Balloony acts sarcastic towards his team, Nickel accidentally takes it seriously. They both later try to figure out how they can keep their plane in the sky. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Nickel and Balloony fight over a fork which ends with Balloony being accidentally popped. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Balloony calls himself an airhead, Nickel claims he couldn't agree more. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Nickel is confused when Balloony tells him that the acid isn't eroding as fast as they are falling. When Balloony questions how Naily ended up in their tunnel, Nickel says it probably means nothing and then questions if it's getting hot. When Nickel says that Rocky's stomach won't be empty if he gets a refill, Balloony takes it as Nickel volunteering himself to get eaten. Nickel protests that's not what he meant but gets eaten by Rocky anyway after Balloony tells him to. Status: Friends Basketball In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Nickel figures out that Rocky is the impostor on their team and it's revealed to be Basketball. Bomby In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Nickel suggested that they use Bomby to kill the bugs. Book In "It's a Monster", when Book says that the HPHPRCC could either explode or disappear without a trace, Nickel says that he's feeling lazy and will take his chances. Cloudy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Nickel is surprised at how many favorite numbers Cloudy has. Later when Cloudy adds his idea of a team name, Nickel says it's the perfect name. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Nickel tells Cloudy that David is a man. In "Fortunate Ben", Nickel, Cloudy, and the rest of the team try to figure out how they can keep their team plane in the air. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Cloudy says to stop tonguing, Nickel and Woody give him an angry look. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Cloudy is worried about disintegrating in the acid, Nickel reminds him that he can fly and tells the rest of his teams to grab onto him. When lava starts pouring above Beep, Nickel tells Cloudy to turn around. Status: Friends Coiny In "The Reveal", Nickel claims that he is the new Coiny. In "Reveal Novum", Nickel holds a sign that says "TO DO LIST: REPLACE COINY!" In "Get in the Van", Pin tries to get Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Nickel is hesitant because Coiny is also on W.O.A.H. Bunch. When Coiny asks if they're just going to walk to Yoyle Mountain, Nickel asks what else they could do. In "No More Snow!", Coiny agrees when Nickel shouts "Please" at Spongy. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Pin and Needle see what happens when Coiny and Nickel are put next to each other. It creates some kind of hole that shoots money in large quantities. Status: Minor acquaintances David In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Nickel told David to stop licking the jawbreakers since they already lost. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Nickel says that David is a man. In "Enter the Exit", he didn't seem to care about David and Rocky being in the bottom 2. Status: Friends Donut When Donut's corpse is revealed to be the cake in "Get in the Van", Nickel states that it's gross. Firey Speaker Box In "No More Snow!", Nickel sarcastically states that he's been reduced to a cranking slave when the Firey Speaker Box states how long they will have to crank. Status: Bad terms Four In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Nickel is scared of Four's little song, meaning that Cake at Stake is starting. He is then slapped by Four, since Four calls it Brake at Flake. Later when Four, is acting suspicious towards Balloony, Nickel suggests that Four says how many votes they got. In "Four Goes Too Far", Nickel is angered when Four refers to him as just an object. He's later relieved when Four is multiplied since he was about to be zapped by Four. Status: Enemies Fries In "Get Digging", Fries said that Nickel needs to find ingredients underground. In "Welcome Back", Nickel happily says "Hey guys" to Fries and Pin. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Nickel says that Fries' idea to get his team swung 50 times is so good. Gelatin In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Nickel asked Gelatin if they could use Bomby to kill the bugs; Gelatin agrees. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Nickel asked Gelatin for an anti-poison cure for Teardrop. In "It's a Monster", Gelatin froze W.O.A.H. Bunch with a freeze syringe; Nickel was one of them. Status: Friends Golf Ball Nickel may not like Golf Ball. This is implied by his line in "Zeeky Boogy Doog" where after Golf Ball builds Dream Island for their team he states that for once he's actually glad she's on his team. Leafy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", When Leafy asks a group of characters if they want to be friends, Nickel is the first respond and says yeah. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Nickel is shown to be the second most loyal contestant, according to Leafy's chart. When Leafy tells Nickel that she has a new job for him, Nickel says he's not gonna argue with her about it. It turns out his new job is getting Woody to open his mouth which she later thanks him for doing, even though he didn't do anything. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Nickel is shown to still be loyal to Leafy, as he states that they would be better off without Roboty instead of Leafy. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Nickel now dislikes Leafy, along with the rest of his team. Status: Bad terms, on Nickel's side Loser Nickel may be a fan of Loser as he looked at Loser in shock after Fanny called him out for lying in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Status: Likely a fan Match In "Get Digging", when Match suggests that they use her bowl for the challenge, Nickel says that hers isn't big enough compared to his. In "No More Snow!", Nickel tells Match to put out the fire on her head, since they are in a forest. In "It's a Monster", Nickel calls Match a poo poo face when she smacks him and tells him to get back to cranking when he tried to take a break. Nickel argues with her when her break time goes on too long and even tried to hurt her when she says that no one would ever pick up a dropped nickel. Status: Enemies Needle In "No More Snow!", Nickel says "Needy" and is slapped to safety with the rest of the team by Needle. Later, Nickel suggests that they kill Needle and recover her later since there was no way to get her out of the canyon. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", when the FreeSmart Supervan's magnet starts to attract Needle, Nickel and the rest of the team hold on to her. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Nickel bounces against a set of poppers set up by Needle and Firey Jr. Pin In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Nickel told Pin she should switch off their team. In "Get Digging", Nickel backs away when Pin asks if anyone wanted to switch to their team. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Nickel tells Pin that she can stop shaking the Eiffel Tower when no one is left on the top. In "Get in the Van", Nickel jumps over a knife that Pin threw that was supposed to hit Leafy. Nickel is forced unto W.O.A.H. Bunch by Pin. In "Welcome Back", Nickel says "Hey guys" to Pin and Fries and is surprised to see that Pin isn't red. Status: Friends Puffball In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Nickel is concerned when Puffball acts weirdly while vomiting rainbows. Later, when Puffball asks what they should name their island, Nickel says he thought it would still be Dream Island. In "It's a Monster", Nickel is on board with threatening Puffball into flying his team to the summit of Yoyle Mountain, and asks his team how they'll threaten her. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Nickel tells Puffball to save some of Foldy and Bell's cake with him, so she spits some out and Nickel thanks her. Status: Friends Puffball Speaker Box In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", the Puffball Speaker Box tells Nickel to bring the contestants down from the Eiffel Tower, Nickel says that he can't due to how long a walk it is. Roboty In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when it's down to David, Roboty, and Leafy to be eliminated, Nickel says that their team could do without Roboty. Status: Minor enemies, on his side Rocky In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Nickel is surprised to see that Rocky hasn't been given a job by Leafy. In "Enter the Exit", he didn't seem to care about David and Rocky being in the bottom 2. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Rocky gets ready to puke, Nickel gives off a big smile. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", as the team continues falling from last episode, Nickel says he's glad Rocky's acid got them out of the dungeon. He ends up eaten by Nickel after saying that he might need a refill. Status: Friends Ruby In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Nickel is grossed out by Ruby's island suggestion, "poopy mayonnaise". Spongy In "No More Snow!", Nickel begs Spongy to impale himself on the spikes since he'd die either way. Like Coiny, Nickel gets frustrated with Spongy moaning in pain and smiles when Spongy goes silent. In "It's a Monster", when Spongy tries to get Coiny to apologize to him, Nickel tells Spongy to zip it. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Nickel face plants into Spongy while playing with poppers set up by Needle and Firey Jr. Status: Former enemies, neutral Teardrop In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Nickel suggests that they recover Teardrop with the last syringe of anti-poison so she can spin the wheel for her prize. When she is revived, Nickel asks if she's feeling better and is promptly eaten by her. Status: Minor enemies (BFDIA 4) Woody In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Nickel yanks and kicks Woody, trying to get him to open his mouth. Later, when Nickel hears that they aren't last, he tells Woody to dab. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Nickel cheers when Woody manages to throw a ball into the basket. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Nickel holds a fork in Woody's face, making Woody scream. This was to see if Woody was really himself and not an impostor. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Woody’s plan to dig proves successful, he tells Woody to "tongue it". Status: Friends X In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when X tells Nickel and Leafy that Four won't like that one of their team members are missing, Nickel says "Oobily goobily, wheezer beezers!" In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Nickel says that because of X's poor directions that he's kinda hard to follow. In "Enter the Exit", when X asks if they are seated, Nickel says yes. Later when X asks if the team is scared to see who will leave, Nickel just says that he's bored. Yellow Face In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Nickel recovers Yellow Face. In "No More Snow!", when Nickel happily yells the episode's title, Yellow Face cheers with him. In "It's a Monster", Nickel asks Yellow Face how they'll threaten Puffball to take them to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. Status: Friends Teams W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Nickel laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", when a large crowd of W.O.A.H. Bunch contestants are laughing at No-Name, Nickel asks where they all came from. FreeSmart In "It's a Monster", after the FreeSmarters have recovered their dead team members and leave, Nickel happily says "Yes! They're finally gone." Category:Relationships